Old ties, newly bound
by Yoshiko Kyoda
Summary: FINISHED! There is another goddess, but she's pretending to be Skuld! Can Belldandy convince her to stop being Skuld? What's this.... Urd has another half sister?
1. Skuld gets kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Oh My Goddess, or any of the characters *sigh* 

Chapter One: Skuld gets kidnapped

"We'll be back in an hour or two, Skuld" Belldandy called into the house to her younger sister. 

"Alright!" Skuld waved good-bye to Belldandy, Urd, and Keiichi. Finally, she would have time alone without Urd bothering her. Skuld hoped that Keiichi would stay away from Belldandy until they got back. Man! The nerve of that guy! Why did he have to go and make such a stupid wish? Now her poor sister had to stay on Earth, forever! Skuld stomped inside and went to her room. A figure in the shadows watched. Picking up a tool, Skuld continued her work on a new invention. Honestly, Keiichi needs to stay away from Belldandy! And Urd isn't helping, she's actually trying to make them a couple! While Skuld was taking out her anger with her invention, the cloaked figure came closer. This time Skuld could feel the figure's presence. "Who's there?"

"Heheh…. It doesn't matter who I am." The figure wore a tattered traveling cloak, brown leather boots, and the hood of the cloak covered the figures face. Skuld pulled out one of her bombs as the figure advanced. "Tch… bombs don't scare me, you're a very weak goddess with little power anyway."

Skuld was afraid, she couldn't battle someone who was stronger and Belldandy was too far away to come to the rescue. She did the only thing she could think of, scream. "SOMEONE HELP ME! BELLDANDY!!!!!!"

***TO BE CONTINUED***

Sorry that the chapter was so short. I wanted to leave it on a cliffy so people would be interested. I want at least five reviews or I won't continue! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. False alarm?

Yay! I'm actually working on this story that I started forever ago and never really felt like continuing.

Chapter Two: False alarm?

Belldandy dropped her grocery bag. A surprised Keiichi and Urd gave her curious looks.

"Is something wrong sister?" Urd asked worriedly.

"I thought I heard someone call for me. I should return home!" Belldandy pulled out a mirror and traveled through it, not caring that people saw her or anything. She reappeared in the house through another mirror. "Skuld! Are you okay?" She entered Skuld's bedroom, labeled, Skuld Labs.

The 12-year-old goddess looked up from her machines with a surprised look on her face. "I'm fine. What's wrong Belldandy?"

"Oh…" Belldandy paused, seeing that everything was all right. "It must have just been my imagination then."

"BELLDANDY!!!" Keiichi and Urd burst through Skuld's room, panting.

"What was that about, Bell?" Keiichi tried to catch his breath.

Belldandy bowed to Keiichi. "I'm so sorry. I thought something was wrong but everything is normal."

Keiichi scratched his head. "It's okay. Just don't leave in such a hurry without telling us next time."

"I'm sorry, I will." Belldandy left Skuld's room and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

Keiichi went into the kitchen with Belldandy and Urd went to watch TV. Skuld dropped the machines she was working on and decided to try and help Belldandy. "Um… sis?"

Belldandy smiled at her sister and tightened her ponytail to make sure none of her hair got into the food. "Yes, Skuld?"

"Need any help with dinner?" Skuld put on an extra apron and washed her hands.

"That would be wonderful!" Belldandy smiled. In her mind she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong. Was it just her imagination that she felt that energy surge while they were shopping? Or was Mara up to something again?

"Hey K-boy!" Urd called from the living room.

Sighing, Keiichi dragged his feet into the living room. "What is it now, Urd?"

Urd laughed and winked at Keiichi. "I think you and Belldandy should spend some time together tonight by yourselves." She whispered so the two goddesses in the kitchen wouldn't hear them.

Blushing furiously, he stammered, "Y-you mean like a… a _date_?!"

"Shh!" Urd pressed a silencing finger to Keiichi's lips. "Of course that's what I mean." She gave him another encouraging wink and went to her room.

Dumbfounded, Keiichi sat on the floor. Of course he wanted to do something with Belldandy. But what would he say? What would he _wear_?! Of course there was also Skuld to be concerned about. Skuld would never allow Keiichi and Belldandy to go out alone and un-supervised. And what about Urd? She suddenly tells Keiichi to go on a date with Belldandy. That could only mean she was up to something sneaky. Keiichi's mind played several scenarios with Skuld or Urd interfering. But he wouldn't give up!

Determined flames caught fire in the background as Keiichi stood with his fist raised in the air. "I won't give up!"

"Keiichi? Give up on what?" Belldandy asked sweetly.

"Ack! N-nothing!" Keiichi blushed and looked away.

Belldandy wished Keiichi would tell her if something was wrong.

TO BE CONTINUED

I am really rusty with this story so any input at all would be helpful.


	3. Suspicion

Chapter Three: Suspicion

"Hey Bell." Keiichi had gone into the kitchen to speak with her and was relieved to find Skuld not there.

"Yes, Keiichi?" Belldandy paused her cooking for a moment to give her full attention to Keiichi.

"Would you um…" Keiichi blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Would you like to go to the park or maybe a movie this evening?"

Belldandy was overjoyed. "I would be more than happy to!"

"Thanks." Keiichi sighed in relief.

"So why don't you two love birds just leave now!" Urd popped out of nowhere and started pushing them out the front door.

"N-no, I couldn't! I have to fix dinner for everyone!" Belldandy insisted.

"Forget about us, Bell. We'll be fine. You just worry about having a good time, kay?" Urd gave the couple one last shove out the door.

Skuld walked into the room at that moment as Urd was locking the door and the 2nd class goddess looked around. "Where's Belldandy?"

"Uh…" Urd started sweating bullets; trying to think up a good excuse. Skuld would kill Keiichi if she found out the two of them had gone out alone and unsupervised. "Well you see… Belldandy and Keiichi went out for a quick walk… Yeah, for _exercise_!"

"Oh okay… I'm going to bed." Skuld turned on her heel and proceeded to Skuld Labs.

Was Skuld really that gullible? Urd wondered while grabbing herself some sake to drink. Normally Skuld would have gone ballistic at the very least. Maybe she should mention this to Belldandy when she returned. Then again, it could wait a while. Urd didn't want to ruin Belldandy and Keiichi's time together after all.

. TO BE CONTINUED . 

Um… you may all throw rocks at me if you wish for coming out with a very short and very sucky chapter. Don't ask when the next one will be out either.


	4. Umiiruka, Goddess Third Class

**Raging Lion:** This was one of my first stories on this site so it's pretty bad and short and just plain… bad! But hey, I'm glad you were one of the first people to like it. Did you know I'm from Kentucky too?

**Hiroshi:** You're very right, my chapters are short but it takes me long enough to post something short so if I made it longer it would take longer (sweat drops) Oh well…

**Gary:** Yes, I know its short (sweat drops again). I think the reason that SDG has infiltrated Keiichi's house is pretty lame so next time you can aim that catapult thing at me.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Umiiruka, Goddess 3rd Class**

It was the next day, and quite beautiful at that. Keiichi was at his work and Belldandy was doing some much needed grocery shopping. Her cheeks were a little flushed from her date with Keiichi last night. If only she could spend time with him like that every night. That would be the most wonderful thing in the world!

"Hey Bell." Urd dropped out of the sky from one of her magical brooms and began walking alongside her younger sister.

"Hello Urd. What brings you here?" Belldandy asked kindly.

"I'm just a little worried about Skuld." Urd spoke quietly; pretending to not be very worried at all but Belldandy wasn't fooled.

"I'll talk to her when I get home." Belldandy reassured Urd.

"Thanks Bell. You know how much I suck at stuff like that." Urd smiled and flew away on her broom when no humans were watching.

Come to think of it, yesterday when she was doing the shopping she had felt that strange energy and a cry for help. Afterwards there was no sign of any major changes so Belldandy ignored her feeling but now that Urd was worried too, it confirmed her belief. The energy she had felt could have only belonged to a lower rank goddess.

"I'm home!" Belldandy called into the house and left her shoes at the front door.

"Welcome home Belldandy!" Skuld ran to her older sister and helped her carry the groceries into the kitchen.

"Skuld, may I ask you a question?" Belldandy asked pleasantly.

"Of course, Belldandy!" Skuld smiled widely.

"Who are you?" Belldandy's gaze darkened slightly.

"W-what are you talking about, Belldandy? It's me Skuld." Skuld stammered.

"No you are not. Tell me who you are and what you've done with my little sister." Belldandy demanded.

She looked at her feet for a long time, not answering. Belldandy waited patiently for her to answer. Skuld's silky raven hair changed to a shimmering sky blue. Her eyes also changed to a shining gold color. Green triangles marked her cheeks and forehead. "I am… Umiiruka… goddess third class, type two, limited license." Umiiruka admitted.

"Where's Skuld?" Belldandy asked the lower ranking goddess.

"Skuld is sleeping." Umiiruka dug into the sleeve of her goddess robes and retrieved a blue glass orb. Within the depths of the glass orb showed Skuld sleeping peacefully and unharmed. "Belldandy… are you angry with me?" The third class goddess whimpered.

"Not really, Umiiruka. But I don't understand. Why would you do this? Kidnapping a fellow (not to mention higher ranking) goddess can get your license revoked forever." Belldandy sat down at the table in the tearoom and Umiiruka sat across from her.

Umiiruka stared down at her hands in her lap before answering. "I really wanted to meet you, Belldandy! I've heard so many good stories about you and you're my role model." Umiiruka confessed.

Belldandy smiled kindly. "I would have rather met you face to face then have met you pretending to be my sister."

"Thank you…" The third class goddess smiled weakly.

"Belldandy! We're home!" Keiichi and Urd called and burst into the tearoom to stop dead upon seeing Umiiruka.

"Who's this?" Urd narrowed her eyes at the third class goddess and lightning began to crackle in the palm of her hand.

Belldandy held up her hand to stop Urd. "Don't attack, Urd. This is Umiiruka, goddess third class."

That instant, the phone rang and Keiichi ran to answer it. "Hello?" Pause… "Yes…" Keiichi turned back to the rest of them. "Umiiruka… it's for you."

Umiiruka winced and hesitantly picked up the phone. "Umiiruka speaking… Yes… I understand… what?!" The blue-haired goddess dropped the phone with a clatter and hurriedly picked it back up. "Hello?!" A moment of silence passed and Umiiruka placed the phone back on the receiver gently.

"Looks like you're in trouble." Urd remarked with a mischievous grin.

"Yes… I've been temporarily banned from heaven and my license has been restricted further." The young goddess sighed and plopped back down at the table.

Belldandy glanced at Keiichi with a pleading look and he nodded, understandingly. "Umiiruka, you're welcome to stay here until your suspension is over."

"Thank you so much!" Umiiruka bowed and in her excitement she hit her head on the table, making Urd stifle a laugh.

"But…" Belldandy trailed off, drawing the third class goddess' attention back to her. "I ask that you return Skuld."

"Of course! I-I'm sorry." The young goddess stammered and set the blue glass orb onto the table.

"Huh?" Keiichi and Urd questioned in unison.

"I'll explain in a minute." Belldandy reasoned with the two.

Meanwhile, Umiiruka held her hand palm down over the orb and chanted a releasing spell. "Divine orb, whom serves thee, unbind the goddess within and release her from her sleep!" The glass changed from a deep sea blue to an electric, translucent blue and then dimmed suddenly.

"So where is she?" Urd demanded irritably.

"In her bedroom, just now waking up." Umiiruka explained.

"I think it would be best if we didn't tell Skuld right now." Belldandy smiled kindly and then told the whole story to Keiichi and Urd briefly. She had just wrapped up the story when the real Skuld dragged her feet into the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi guys…" The raven-haired goddess spotted Umiiruka and a wide smile spread across her features. "Umiiruka!!! What are you doing here?!"

"It's so nice to see you again, Skuld my old friend." Umiiruka smiled and the two goddesses embraced.

Belldandy smiled, happy to see the two of them as friends while Urd hovered over the floor in a stupor and Keiichi was puzzled as well.

"We were friends while training together as junior goddesses at the academy." Skuld explained to her sisters and then paused and turned to her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh uh… something came up and I'm stranded here for a little while." Umiiruka carefully chose her words so as not to lie but also not to tell too much and Belldandy could see she felt guilty about it.

"That's horrible!" Skuld exclaimed.

"Well, I'm going to go make some tea. These two probably have a lot of catching up to do." Belldandy left the table and went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever…" Urd floated away into the living room to watch TV.

"I have to go work on my bike. Megumi said that the last time I rode it, it sounded a little shaky." Keiichi told no one in particular and left Skuld and Umiiruka to talk in the tearoom.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Ha! I actually have a decent length chapter today! I feel so proud of myself.


	5. Disuri

**Kirtar, General of the Avens:** Wow, thanks, I'm honored.

**Raging Lion:** Well I certainly try but I'm glad you like so many of my other stories as well.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Disuri**

Umiiruka had come to live in the Morisato household for quite a while now. Skuld and her seemed to get along quite nicely, plus Umiiruka enjoyed helping Belldandy whenever she could, and the third class goddess was fascinated by Keiichi's bike and would watch him contently while he worked. But the only one bothered by her presence was Urd…

"Bell, can we truly trust this girl?" Urd demanded while her younger sister was hanging out the laundry to dry.

"I think so. I'm no longer sensing any troubling or hostile feelings from her." Belldandy smiled while humming softly.

"What if she tries to pull something again?" Urd persisted. "I called Peorth yesterday and requested information on her. Umiiruka is an ice goddess that is usually sent on assignments to collect rare artifacts and items. She could use one of those against us if she wanted."

"Urd," Belldandy turned to her oldest sister with a solemn look on her normally cheerful features. "Can't you see how content and happy she is here? I do not believe she would cause us any harm or trouble."

"I'm just asking 'what if'." Urd pointed out.

"I do not consider 'what ifs'." Belldandy replied and lifted the empty basket of laundry back into the house to hang up some more.

Urd watched her sister leave and sighed heavily. "I don't know if Bell's trust towards others is a good or bad quality at this point."

There was a loud crash from within the house and Keiichi gave a loud yell. Tensing up and racing into the house, Urd muttered. "I told her so…"

"What's wrong Keiichi?!" Urd demanded as she flung the door open to his room. She froze at what she saw.

Keiichi was backed into a corner and his computer was smoking, but what Urd didn't expect to see was a young woman with flowing white hair, devious golden eyes, and the markings on her face were of two triangles on each cheek and two simple dots on her forehead.

"Whoops… Didn't mean to actually _blow up_ the computer but oh well." The demon dusted her self off and looked up at Urd. "Oh Urd, darling, how are you?"

"Disuri…" Urd muttered and her fist crackled with electric sparks.

"Oh my…" Belldandy gasped when she saw the female demon within Keiichi's room. "Leave now, demon." The first class goddess warned dangerously.

"Oh… hey wait, wait!" The demon girl waved her arms around in defeat. "I'm not here to fight, I swear! I'm just checking on my older sister!"

"Your older sister?" Belldandy tilted her head to the side.

"That's older _half-sister_, Disuri." Urd corrected irritably. "Bell, she means me."

"What?" Belldandy asked, still a little confused. How could Urd have another half sister?

"You mean you never told the goddesses about me?! Man, I feel unloved." Disuri pouted, while floating in mid-air. "Long story short, Belldandy, after Urd was born her mother found another demon she loved and had me!"

"It's very nice of you to stop by." Belldandy smiled, her hostility from before vanishing.

"Hey sis, what's going on?" Skuld peeked into Keiichi's room, followed by Umiiruka.

Disuri narrowed her eyes at the blue haired goddess and in unison they both exclaimed, "YOU?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Yes, another sucky and short chapter but hey. But I wonder how Umiiruka and Disuri seem to know each other? Actually I already know but I wonder if _you_ can guess!


	6. Tying up loose ends

**Raging Lion:** Yeah, Disuri is pretty likable and I'll probably use her in another fic but which one? Hmm…

* * *

**Chapter Six: Tying up loose ends**

"You?" Belldandy echoed, perplexedly.

"What are you doing here you goddess-wannabe?!" Disuri demanded.

"How dare you step into the house of three goddesses like you own the place, you vile demon!" Umiiruka retorted.

"What's going on?" Urd raised an eyebrow.

"Who let you in?!" Disuri continued questioning Umiiruka while ignoring her older half sister.

"You weren't exactly invited either!" Umiiruka pointed out.

"Please explain how you two know each other…" Urd sweat dropped.

"Ha! You're still only a third class goddess because of what you _really_ are!" Disuri sneered.

"Jiva should have finished you off when she first captured you!" Umiiruka argued.

"She only captured me because you caught me off guard!!!" The enraged demon snarled.

"Oh doesn't it just _burn_ that you were captured because a mere mortal hit you over the head?" The blue-haired goddess smirked.

"SILENCE!" Belldandy commanded and everyone hushed, waiting for her to speak. "Thank you. Now if neither of you can get along you must leave."

Umiiruka gulped and argued no more whereas Disuri gave in reluctantly.

"How the hell did you two meet?" Urd asked in a huff for being ignored for so long.

"Well you see…" Umiiruka began.

"Now that you mention it, Urd darling…" Disuri started at the same time and they both stopped to give each other glares.

"Disuri, you start first." Urd stated, trying to avoid any other fights.

"Okay… as you should well know, about three years ago I was a very naughty demon." Disuri smiled, revealing her fangs. "And so the goddess Jiva was sent after me. Jiva's probably second in power compared to Belldandy but anyway, I was winning the fight when this stupid human," Disuri jerked her thumb towards Umiiruka. "Clonked me over the head with something and the next thing I remember was being interrogated by some gods up in Yggdrasil."

"Umiiruka… you're human?" Urd tilted her head at the blue-haired goddess.

"More specifically, I _was_." Umiiruka admitted in a shameful way. "Jiva felt that she owed me a wish when I helped her capture this arrogant demon. So I wished to become a goddess like her…"

Everyone was gaping at Umiiruka all except Disuri.

"You never told us that!" Keiichi exclaimed in disbelief.

"You never asked." The goddess informed him slyly. "But no one was ever supposed to find out… I'll be punished now for revealing my secret…"

"And whose problem is that?" Disuri smirked.

"You will also be punished you know." Umiiruka added, giving Disuri a sharp look.

The demon gulped, imagining what tortures might be in store for her.

The door to Keiichi's room slid open and slammed shut once again, allowing Mara to enter the room. The blonde demon gave Disuri a disgruntled look. "Get your ass back to Hell right now. You're in for it big time now. First you leave without permission and then Yggdrasil informs us that you've done something to piss them off. I don't care if Urd is your half sister or not!" Mara ranted.

"I'm getting such a headache from all of this…" Urd rubbed her temples and floated out of the room.

"Wait, Urd darling!!!" Disuri reached out with an outstretched hand. "Don't leave me to this torturous demon!"

"Pull yourself together…" Mara snarled and whacked Disuri over the head. The white-haired demon fell over with swirls in her eyes while Mara grabbed her and started dragging her out of the room.

Moments after Mara left with the unconscious Disuri, the phone rang and Umiiruka assumed it was for her and disappeared to answer the phone.

"Belldandy, they won't punish Umiiruka severely, will they?" Skuld asked while tugging on Belldandy's sleeve.

"I don't know… it depends on how secret the information was." Belldandy trailed off.

Umiiruka peeked back into the room and dragged her feet. "I have been recalled to Yggdrasil."

"Will you be okay?" Keiichi asked.

Smiling, Umiiruka bowed. "Jiva won't let them do anything too drastic. She's been a mentor to me since I became a goddess and she's rather fond of me now. But I thank you all for letting me stay here and I hope to come back."

"Will you come back to visit?" Belldandy asked pleasantly.

"Who knows…?" Umiiruka shrugged and then smirked. "I might!"

**THE END**

* * *

I'm sorry if the ending sucked but I really just wanted this story to end. Thank you all who reviewed and I'll catch you the next story around!!!


End file.
